The present invention relates to a simplified printer in which a simplified system of stencil printing is conducted.
Conventionally, a thermo-sensitive printing-preparation and a UV printing-preparation are known as a method of making up a sheet of stencil on which a resin film and a porous support are adhered to each other. According to the thermo-sensitive printing-preparation, holes are formed on a resin film by means of heating conducted in such a manner that a thermal head is utilized or a carbon master, which has been put on the resin film, is irradiated with a high intensity of light. According to the UV printing-preparation, the resin film is hardened by ultraviolet rays, so that holes can be formed on the resin film. What is called a stencil printing-preparation has been known since olden times, in which a sheet of Japanese paper coated with wax is used as a sheet of stencil for stencil printing, and a ball-point pen or a steel pen is used to handwrite letters and illustrations on the stencil directly.
When the thermo-sensitive printing-preparation and the UV printing-preparation are used, it is possible to provide images of high quality. Therefore, the thermo-sensitive printing-preparation and the UV printing-preparation are the mainstream of the printing-preparation in the field of technique of stencil printing. However, these systems are disadvantageous in that the equipment costs of both the stencil printing-preparation device and the printing device are relatively high, and further the size of the apparatus is increased. Concerning the stencil printing-preparation method conducted by a steel pen, although the printing quality is high, it requires great skill. Concerning the stencil printing-preparation method in which a ball-point pen and a sheet of stencil coated with wax are used, although the printing-preparation work is simple, it is impossible to provide an image of high printing quality.
Concerning the sheet of stencil used for stencil printing, there is provided a sheet of stencil on which a resin film and a porous support are made to adhere to each other. Since the thickness of this sheet of stencil is small, it is used in such a manner that the sheet of stencil is made to adhere onto a frame, the shape of which is like a picture frame, and this assembled body is widely used. This frame is made of cardboard and has a predetermined thickness and rigidity.
Due to the foregoing, the printer must have a support means for supporting the frame of the assembled body of this stencil for stencil printing. Further, it takes time to attach the assembled body of the stencil for stencil printing to the printer, and also it takes time to detach the assembled body of the stencil for stencil printing from the printer.
In the conventional printer, a urging force of the pressure plate given to the base plate tends to change. Therefore, a urging force of the base plate for stencil printing, which is given to an object to be printed, changes in accordance with the change in the urging force of the pressure plate. Accordingly, a quantity of ink transferred to the object to be printed is changed, and the printing condition changes each time.